


Kindred

by PanRomanticAsexual



Category: Flowerfell - Fandom, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: Fixed so many grammar mistakes, Flowey is hardly mentioned, More Platonic Sans/Frisk, Writing this made me sad, boredom took over me, im sorry, wrote this for school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6567184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanRomanticAsexual/pseuds/PanRomanticAsexual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In the end I'm realizing... I was never meant to fight on my own."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindred

  
A wisp of sunlight shone through the canopy of leaves as flowers danced softly in the gentle breeze. A soft melody played throughout the forest as the trees swayed in silence. Quiet rustles sounded from bushes, and silent flaps of wings came from the birds above. A young child sat in a field of flowers, eyes closed, soaking in the gentle feeling of the forest. Their sound breathing and slight rise and fall of their chest gave them great comfort.  
They were alive.  
A loud rustle came from somewhere nearby, causing the child to smile. Footsteps drew close as they stopped at the head of the child, who refused to open their eyes.  
“Hey, kid,” A gruff voice called to them. “What’re you doing here?”  
The child thought for a moment, before breathing out: “Fresh air.”  
A snort came from the other. “C’mon, sweetheart, it’s time to go.”  
A frown crossed the child’s face. “Don’t want.”  
“You don’t have a choice, sweetie.” The voice said before a hand grasped one of the child’s arms, hoisting them up. “Let’s go.”  
Letting out a small huff, the child followed, reluctantly, their eyes never opening. They walked through the forest, the child enjoying every little sound it made. They neared the exit, and sunlight hit them, giving them a rush of warmth. A village stood before them. The child sighed inwardly; how they hated this place.  
Yells and screams could be heard as the two walked forward. Rushed footsteps and quite a bit of pushing resulted in the child ramming into the other. They heard a growl as a cold, hard hand clasped theirs, dragging them away from the crowds. The child heard the slamming of a door, was continued to be dragged until they were inside a house, then heard another slam.  
“We’re home, Pap!” The child heard the other shout.  
“Is that you, Sans? Did you manage to find Frisk?” Another voice, slightly higher pitched, called back.  
“Yeah; the kid was in the forest again.” Sans said before plopping down on the couch.  
“Again?” Papyrus questioned, walking out of the kitchen with three bowls of spaghetti. “What do they think they’re going to gain from going there all the time?”  
Sans shrugged. “Beats me.”  
Frisk, slightly unsteady without their guide, wobbled over to the couch, falling onto the arm of it. Sans quickly pulled them up and set them right beside him. “Careful, sweetie, don’t want you hurting yourself.”  
The child giggled, humming to themselves. Sans and Papyrus smiled; Papyrus set the food on the coffee table and cleared his throat. “Alright, you two. Dig in.”  
A sound of happiness came from Frisk, who hurriedly tried to grab the fork near the plate before Sans snatched it up, ticking his tongue. “Now, now, sweetheart, remember the last time you tried to eat by yourself?”  
Frisk frowned, knowing full well what the other was implying. The food never ended up making it to the child’s mouth. With a huff, Frisk opened their mouth, waiting for Sans to feed them. A quiet sigh escaped the other, who smiled, rolling up the soggy noodles on the fork before sticking it in the child’s mouth.  
Papyrus watched silently, chewing the food he made gingerly. Frisk chomped at the spaghetti happily, enjoying the taste. Sans, on the other hand, didn’t touch his food. Not until the child was fed first. Papyrus frowned, knowing his brother felt guilty for the child’s condition. There was nothing they could do. Frisk was going to die once again.  
The first time the child died, Sans broke. He tried desperately to join the child, knowing full well he couldn’t. Day after day, the older brother would visit the child’s grave, removing any yellow flowers that had grown around the mound of dirt. He despised those flowers. Papyrus had never seen his brother so miserable. They had only one yellow flower, the only one Sans would allow to live, for it was the child’s best friend.  
Flowey, the flower. Flowey, the yellow flower. Flowey, the child’s best friend.

_____________________________________________________

  
Sans knelt before the make-shift tombstone. His friend, his one and only friend, the only one who had shown him kindness, compassion, forgiveness, mercy… His friend, who had also taught him those things, lay in the ground beneath his feet. The one who saved his race from eternal misery… Frisk.  
Oh, how he missed the little thing. The child’s laugh, smile, voice… Everything. Each and every day memories of Frisk flashed through his mind, reminding him he could never forget what the human child did for him. Each and every day he would dream and relive the feeling of losing them, their voice small, and their body trembling in his arms. The smile he forced for them because they had asked… And the touch of their hand slipping away from his as the last essence of their life faded away.  
Never once had he managed to save them, no matter what he tried. Every time he would wake with tears streaming down his face, still able to feel the cold, lifeless body of the one he cherished in his arms. He tried to join them, to see them just once more… However, no matter how hard he tried, he knew he never could. I mean, how can a skeleton, which’s already dead, die once again?  
He never seemed to notice Papyrus watching him from afar each time he visited the child’s grave, and if he did, he never mentioned it. Today was no different. There he was, on his knees, sobbing uncontrollably, while Papyrus stood there, unable to help his brother. Papyrus knew Sans blamed himself, blaming himself for the child’s death… His elder brother always mumbled “what if’s” and “it was my fault” under his breath. It seemed that misery did indeed love company.  
Sans wasn’t the only one who had broken due to Frisk’s death. Flowey, the flower, who was the child’s best friend, never left the child’s grave. He stayed put in the boot he waw planted in, staring silently at the tombstone, as if he thought that if he waited long enough, the child would come back… Papyrus never could watch the two of them for very long, his chest tightening with sorrow. He needed to be the strong one, because if he wasn’t, who would be?  
The skeleton sat there, tears long gone dry, the light that usually shone in his eye sockets gone. He got up, prepared to walk home, when he heard a soft thump. He whipped around to see a small figure laying on top of the mound, rubbing their back they had landed on. He froze, unable to move any part of his body. Flowey seemed to have the same reaction, his mouth dropped open.  
Bright eyes opened and traveled to Sans. A small smile played on their lips. “Sans…”  
As if a spell had been broken, the skeleton lunged at the child, arms wrapping around their small frame. Frisk felt warm tears drip onto their sleeve, dampening the cloth. Their lips trembled as a single tear ran down their cheek, hugging the other back gently. “I’m home…”

_____________________________________________________

  
  
It had been three weeks since Frisk’s return when the skeleton brothers noticed that a yellow flower had grown on the child’s body. It was at the tip of the child’s left ear, so it was really hard to notice, since Frisk never put their hair behind their ears. Sans had panicked, telling the younger sibling that he couldn’t go through losing the child a second time.  
The younger tried to calm him down, assuring him that they would find a way to keep Frisk alive. As days passed, more and more flowers sprouted on the child. Soon, the young human’s right eye was gone, drowned in the yellow adornments. Papyrus consulted with Alphys, who cried when she heard Frisk was alive once again. The tall skeleton told her their situation, and the small, yellow, dinosaur-like creature nodded to everything he said, saying she would help in any way she could.  
Undyne was the next to hear of the child’s rebirth, knocking down the door to their house and grabbing the child in her arms, the fish creature’s scales rubbing on the child’s smooth, unblemished skin. The two spent the whole day together, Undyne teaching the young one to swim in her pool as the yellow dots on the child’s body poked from the one-piece suit, now trailing down the human’s left leg.  
Soon, the child’s legs and hands seemed to begin to fail them, unable to walk or hold objects for too long. Sans quickly took duty to do everything for the child that they couldn’t do for themselves. Papyrus wasn’t sure he could watch his brother, who smiled on the outside, and died quietly on the inside, watching the human child who had shown him such warmth be conquered by the same death as they had previously.  
Alphys had come over, testing various medicines and chemicals on the child and their flower-covered body, trying her hardest to cure the young being. Papyrus closed his eye sockets; another flower glowed in the sunlight near the edge of the child’s left eye.

_____________________________________________________

  
  
Sans carried the child to their room, setting them gently on their bed, staring at the new flower that had grown on the child’s right ankle. He had counted as each flower grew, eventually giving up because, as the number grew, so did his grief. Was he going to lose them again, unable to save them once more?  
Clutching his fists, he turned around and walked out, sulking his way to the living room, slumping down on the couch. Despite the cushion’s warm softness, he couldn’t find comfort in them. His thoughts swirled in his head, desperately trying to find a solution to the child’s ailment. He didn’t see Papyrus, who stood behind a wall near the room. The taller one’s head hung, knowing full and well that he couldn’t cheer up his brother.  
The next day, Frisk hobbled out of their room, flowers making a make-shift bandanna around their eyes. They stumbled and tripped over their own unsteady feet. They had woken up before Sans, knowing that the short, somehow chubby-looking skeleton would fret over them and keep them inside. Frisk ran into the front door, quickly grasping the knob with flower-covered fingers before barely managing to creek the door slightly open.  
Despite being blinded, the young human was determined to make the two skeletons something for their hospitality. They had asked Toriel, a goat creature who they thought of as a mother, to come to the skeleton’s house and help them with flower crowns. Frisk told her to meet them early in the morning, knowing Sans would forbid them to go out in the day without him.  
The child ran into something fluffy, resulting in a wide smile as the felt fuzzy hands ruffle their hair. “Why, hello there, child.”  
Frisk lifted their head, their smile warm and welcoming. “Hello.”  
“Are you ready?” The warm voice asked, getting a brisk nod in return. The woman chuckled, grasping the child’s hand softly. “Alright, then. Now, hold on to my hand tightly. Don’t want you running into anything on the way there, do we?”  
The human child nodded, and the two walked off in the direction of the forest.

_____________________________________________________

  
  
Sans awoke to the peculiar feeling of something being off. What it was, he wasn’t sure, but he quickly got out of bed, dressed, and rushed to the child’s room. Fear prodded at him as he saw the child’s bed empty, slightly messy, showing that the child had gotten out on their own. Panic ensued as Sans stormed out of the house, slamming the door on his way.  
This awoke Papyrus, who jumped out of his bed in fright. He dressed quickly and checked his brother and the human’s rooms; empty. He rushed after his brother, knowing the smaller skeleton would tear the whole town apart in search of his precious friend.  
He caught Sans tearing into the local convince store, red light illuminating from his eyes as the same red light held up a frightened human. Sans spat questions to the human, who answered in broken sobs. Papyrus grabbed the collar of his brother’s shirt before dragging him away. The smaller skeleton dropped the human in confusion before snapping at Papyrus. The human ran off, yelling and screaming.  
Entering the forest, the younger let go. He turned to his brother, scowling. “Sans, pull yourself together! Tearing the whole town apart won’t help you.”  
“But Frisk-“ Sans began.  
“But nothing!” Papyrus snapped, cutting him off. “Cool your head! They’re probably in the meadow, like they usually are.”  
Sans frowned. “But, they usually never go without at least letting me know…”  
Having nothing to say to that, Papyrus began to walk off to where Frisk usually went when they were sad or wanted some place quiet to think. Sans followed, his mouth in a tight frown. The younger sighed inwardly as he entered the meadow. It wasn’t too terribly far from the entrance to the forest, as the child was unable to travel very far in the first place.  
He stopped suddenly, resulting in Sans smacking right into him.  
“Bro, why’d you stop so sudden-“ Sans grumbled, peering out from behind, before he stopped talking altogether.  
There Frisk was, as his brother had suspected, but there was something wrong. Something was horribly, horribly wrong.

_____________________________________________________

  
  
Frisk noticed the sounds of leaves crunching. They were coming. The child got up and turned towards the direction of the noise. Toriel sat beside them, eyes focused on the ground. She didn’t look at the child… She couldn’t. As the two skeletons entered the meadow, Frisk gave them a warm smile. Frisk heard the sounds of Sans’ grumpy voice before it stopped. They were looking at the child.  
Taking in a deep breath, Frisk took out the flower crowns they held behind their back, showing the two in front of them. “Look… I made… Flower crowns…”  
They heard the heavy thumps of Sans’ feet against the meadow’s grassy floor. “Sweetheart… What’s going on here?”  
Frisk bit their lip. Their grip on the flower crowns was weakening; they would no longer be able to hold them very soon. Forcing a smile back on their lips, they answered: “I made… Flower crowns… For you two…”  
“Frisk,” Sans voiced echoed in the human’s ear, low and warning. “What’s going on here…?”  
Suppressing their sigh, they heard the flower crowns landing softly on the blanket of grass below. “I can no longer… Be here…”  
“What do you mean, sweetie?” Sans cried, rushing towards them, and embracing them roughly. “Don’t leave me… Please, don’t leave me again…”  
A sad smile played on their lips as their forearms melted into yellow flower petals, drifting away in the soft wind. “Sans…”  
A moment passed before they got an answer, so soft and quiet they nearly missed it, “Yeah… What is it, sweetheart?”  
“Will you take me… to the sea?” Frisk asked, whispering. “Never… been before…”  
A choked laugh came from the chubby skeleton. “Yeah, of course. We’ll buy you a new bathing suit tomorrow… What color do you want?”  
Frisk smiled, their arms completely gone. “Red… Like… Your eyes…”  
“Okay…” Sans mumbled, running his fingers through the child’s thin hair. “Once we get your suit, we’ll find a nice hotel near the beach to stay at, okay?”  
Papyrus looked away, unable to continue looking at the child’s disintegrating body. The child’s legs up to the knees were gone.  
“You and Pap can cook our dinners…” Sans continued, tears appearing from thin air, dripping down his face. “Then Alphys will help you build the biggest sand castle the world has ever seen. We could go for walks in the afternoon, as well…”  
Their legs were gone.  
“After the beach, maybe we could go and get you a puppy. You’ve wanted one, haven’t you?”  
Half of their torso was gone.  
“What should we name it? C’mon, sweetie…” Sans whispered between sobs. “I can’t think of a name by myself…”  
As he felt the warmth of the child leave him, he heard two words whispered softly into his ear. He let out a despairing yowl as the last of the child turned to yellow petals, dancing in the wind.  
The words the child whispered seemed to play through the wind… “Thank you.”  
Sans fell to his knees, the other two breaking down in silent, frustrated tears. As the petals floated towards the sky, the sun illuminated them, giving the yellow pellets a vibrant glow.


End file.
